101 Dalmatians III: Puppies to the Rescue
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When evil puppynapper Cruella De Vil returns, she goes after the puppies again. When their 101 siblings are stolen, Pongo & Perdita are worried when Cruella wants their 15 puppies as well. When Pongo & Perdita are kidnapped by Cruella De Vil. Pongo's son, Patch forms a team and these puppies are determined to save their family even if it means danger!
1. Chapter 1

Patch stretched and yawned. Boy was he tired! His adventures on televison with Thunderbolt ended at the season finale. Next year, he and his siblings would return. Patch's little sister, Penny was laying down next to him. His other little sisters, Jewel, Two-Tone, Cadpig, and Oddball were fighting over the dog toys. Now girls, remember to share. The puppies' father Pongo reminded his four daughters. Their mother came out holding Dipstick in her mouth and planted her son on the floor. Dipstick had his bath. Perdita, the puppies' mother told Pongo. Penny, it's your turn. Perdita told her daughter. Already, mother? Penny groaned. Yes Penny, her mother replied. Look Dad! It's Cruella De Vil. Lucky carried in a newspaper. Pongo snatched and planted it down on the stool and read it. Cruella has returned. Pongo whispered to Perdita. What should we do Pongo, she will be after our children in no time. Perdita was concerned. Let's hope for a miracle and protect our children. There's no way she's getting her hands on our puppies this time. Pongo gritted his teeth. Come along Penny. Perdita led her daughter to the kitchen. That night, Patch had a very hard time sleeping. His parents were so worried last night about Cruella that he couldn't sleep. What would that madwoman be doing at this hour? Cruella was admiring her fur coats. Wait until I get a hold of those precious puppies! She snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast, Patch went to find his adopted sister, Annie when he discovered that her bed was empty. Mother! Dad! Patch cried. Annie &amp; others have disappeared. Perdita and Pongo rushed in. Oh look Pongo, it's Cruella! Perdita groaned. Cruella was holding Annie by the ear. Pongo angrily rushed out to save his adopted daughters and his adopted son. Pongo bit into Cruella's bottom, but Cruella tossed Annie into the bag and closed it so the puppies couldn't escape and then she grabbed another bag to collect the other 15 puppies. But Pongo blocked her growling. Out of my way you spotted beast! Cruella snarled. Perdita joined her husband growling as well. You know you two could be a use to me. Cruella said thoughtfully. Let's go mutts! She snarled grabbing Pongo &amp; Perdita by their ears and threw them into the car. This will be the perfect way to lure those puppies to me where I can finish the job of the fur coat. Cruella tossed her head back and laughed. Patch was watching. Mother! Dad! He cried running after the car. Come back! Tears rolled down Patch's cheek and he sadly walked into the house. Patch, what happened? Penny asked. Patch just walked by his sister and laid down on the bed crying. Penny came into the room and sat beside her brother licking his tears trying to comfort him. The next morning, Patch awoke to find that his parents and adopted siblings were still gone. Patch stood up and stretched. It was bad enough that Roger and Anita were on vacation and wouldn't be back until their baby was born. Nanny was helping Anita with the baby. A babysitter came once a week to watch the puppies. Suddenly Patch had an idea!


	3. Chapter 3

Listen you guys! We can rescue Mother, Dad, and our adopted sibling. Patch told each of his siblings. Jewel's eyes widened. Do you think it would work Patch? Two-Tone asked. Yes, it will. Patch replied. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Penny cried. Yelping happy yips, the puppies ran into the daylight. At Cruella's lair, Cruella was unrolling a new fur coat plan. Listen carefully you mutts. Stuck in a cage, Pongo &amp; Perdita growled at the villain. We will use you to lure the puppies here and we will release you when we have your puppies and then you can say goodbye to them and leave. Perdita's eyes widened. There was no way she was going to keep her children here and leave without them. The puppies yipped frightenely while stuck in cages. Back in the streets, Patch was leading his siblings around the London streets when Lucky accidently backed into another dalmatian. Hey! The dalmatian cried. Sorry! Lucky tried to apologize. What's the big idea? The teenage dalmatian demanded lifting Lucky up to exaimne him. Put my brother down! Patch cried. Oh, you want him? The teenage dalmatian asked. Go get him! He tossed Lucky into the air and threw him in a junkpile. You hurt my brother! Penny cried. I oughta teach you a lesson! She ran at him. But he snatched her. What's wrong little lady? Hey boys, don't we have a good meal tonight? The other teenage dalmatians agreed. When Lucky saw Penny in danger, Lucky shook himself and ran at the bully. Leave my sister alone! He growled a loud growl. The teenage dalmatians gasped in fear and they dropped Penny. Tyler, what's with the noise. A female dalmatian puppy asked walking into the sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna, stay there! The bully named Tyler told the girl dalmatian puppy. No bro, I want to see what's going on! Anna replied. Mom &amp; Dad told me as they were dying to look after you. Tyler growled at his little sister. Are you picking on dalmatian puppies? Anna asked. That's wrong! Stay out of this Anna! Tyler snapped shoved his sister into the garbage. The youngest of the pups, Domino who had a slight crush on Anna yelled leave her alone! Domino walked over to help Anna. Stay away from her! Tyler growled at Domino. You don't scare me you big bully! Domino yelled at Tyler. Dalmatian puppy abuser! Would your mom and dad want you to treat your sister and us and other dalmatians puppies like this? Domino yelled. Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Mom &amp; Dad! Tyler growled. Tyler lunged at Domino. But Anna blocked him. Anna, get out of the way! Tyler growled. No, you always bully me! You always try to hurt me! Would Mom &amp; Dad want you to hurt me like you do? Anna snapped at her brother. I don't want to be with you anymore! I want Mom &amp; Dad instead of you! Anna yelled. Tyler looked frightened. His sister wasn't scared of him. I'm joining these dalmatians on their quest. Goodbye for good Tyler. Anna did a raspberry at her brother. Anna, come back! Remember what Mom &amp; Dad told me? Anna and the other dalmatians puppies ignored him. I will get revenge on those dalmatians pups for taking my sister away. Tyler snarled and he kicked some dirt in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

How much longer Patch? Penny asked. My legs are frozen. We should find some shelter. Rolly added. We're almost there? Patch replied. Oh Domino, I wish my brother were like you. Kind and sweet. Anna said nuzzling Domino. Domino blushed. Look guys! It's Horace and Jasper! Jewel pointed at a truck. Oh, I bet they're looking for us! Penny whimpered. I won't let them anywhere near us! Patch said calmly. Cruella wants us to look for the puppies, so stop fooling around Horace! Jasper snapped at his brother. I'm just looking at the tracks, Horace replied. The 16 puppies were hiding in a tunnel. Who are they? Anna asked. The two men we are always getting captured by for Cruella. Domino told Anna. I'm scared, I wish Mom were here! Anna whimpered. Domino felt bad for Anna. She had lost her parents and her brother abused her. Domino nuzzled Anna. We'll be fine Anna. I bet Tyler is looking for me! Anna said frightened. Tyler is never going to be by you again! Domino declared. Our parents will take you in. Anna smiled. She was going to have a mom and dad to look after her! Jasper, there's nothing there! Horace said and the two brothers climbed back into their truck and drove off. Come on guys! It's clear! Patch told the puppies. Anna stuck by Domino. Look, it's the De Vil Mansion. Patch pointed out. Anna grew very scared. What's wrong Anna? Domino asked. That's who killed my mom and dad! Anna was shaking. She wanted to kidnap me when I was just born. In order to kidnap me, my brother was hired to do the job. He abused me so he could take me to her. Anna was very scared. Why that traitor! Domino growled. So he wasn't taking care of you after all. Patch replied. No, Anna replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Domino promised. Anna nuzzled him. The puppies tiptoed into the mansion and saw their parents! Mother! Dad! Patch cried as he ran to his mother. His mother nuzzled him. You came for us! She said happily. We have a new friend, her name is Anna. Her brother was planning to hand her over to Cruella and Cruella killed Anna's parents to kidnap her when she was just a baby. Why that rotten...Pongo growled. She decided to come with us. Domino replied. You did the right thing Anna. Pongo told her. Oh, gosh, thanks! Anna blushed. Do you want to stay with us Anna? Perdita asked. Yes ma'am. Anna replied. Call me mom. Perdita nuzzled her new daughter. Suddenly Cruella came into the room. Oh well if isn't the puppies! Especially that one! She said pointing at Anna. Anna's eyes widened as Cruella walked towards her. Angry, Domino jumped in front of her protecting her. Patch freed his parents by biting the lock on their cage. Pongo &amp; Perdita jumped in front of Cruella growling. Domino tried to lead Anna to safety. But Cruella lunged at Anna and Pongo jumped in front of her growling. Penny was helping Jewel free the other puppies. Mom help us! Penny pleaded. Cruella heard Penny's voice and walked towards Penny to grab her. You leave my daughter alone! Perdita growled as she jumped in front of her daughter, Penny. The police quickly rushed in holding Jasper and Horace and they arrested Cruella. The puppies cheered. Anna saw Tyler being led away to the pound. Mom &amp; Dad wouldn't have wanted this Tyler. Anna told her brother. Tyler glared at her. I'll be back for you Anna. He growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Well children, how about going home? The puppies cheered. Anna still felt nervous. It's okay Anna, Perdita nuzzled her adopted daughter. Hi Anna, Annie called. Anna rushed over to Annie. Hello Annie, my best friend. Anna nuzzled Annie. Wait a minute, you know Annie? Patch asked. Yes, she's my best friend. Anna replied. Let's go home children. Pongo announced. Back home, Roger, Anita, their baby, and Nanny had just arrived home. Roger threw a welcome home party for Anna. That night, Anna climbed into bed next to Domino and Annie and licked their faces. She finally had a home and a loving mom &amp; dad.


End file.
